Llegó la hora
by RubyMoon.Li
Summary: Sakura reflexiona sobre la partida de Sasuke y su declaración como criminal internacional. Es necesario tomar una decesión ¿Cuál es?


**Llegó la hora.**

Hace tiempo que no se de ti y sin embargo sigo aferrada a tu recuerdo, a aquel chico del cual me enamore, ese chico orgulloso y temperamental que me volvía loca.

¿Cuántos años han pasado? La verdad ya no lo recuerdo, solo sé que ha sido demasiado tiempo lejos de tu compañía, sigo preguntándome que fue lo que sucedió contigo, recuerdo cada una de tus palabras y cada meta y propósito que te fijaste, sin embargo aún con ello podía considerarte mi amigo.

Uno de mis mejores amigos, cuanto anhelo esa época, donde siempre veías por nosotros, tu equipo, tus compañeros y durante ese tiempo, tú única familia. Aunque yo siempre te vi como algo más, no me conformaba con tu amistad, siempre aspire a más y sin embargo jamás conseguí avanzar.

Todos sabían lo que cada chica que te conocía sentía hacia ti, como no hacerlo si eras el prototipo de príncipe perfecto, cada una de nuestras acciones incrementaban más tu ego, aunque aparentaras indiferencia sé muy bien que adorabas ser el centro de atención.

Hasta hoy también entiendo cuanto envidiabas al que fue tu mejor amigo, pues no comprendías como pudo salir adelante si estaba completamente solo, si bien es cierto que tenía el apoyo del Hokage, siempre fue odiado y repudiado por el resto de la villa.

Tú por otro lado eras considerado un dotado, proveniente de uno de los clanes más antiguos, poderosos e importantes de la aldea como osaba aquél huérfano siquiera querer compararse contigo. Fuiste obligado a trabajar a su lado y fue hasta ese momento en que aprendiste a valorarlo.

A pesar de ello preferiste abandonarnos, aunque nosotros en vano tratamos de recuperarte, tu prioridad era vengarte, sin saber que tu hermano no era el verdadero culpable. Su verdadero objetivo había sido protegerte.

Después de su muerte lo único que lograste fue incrementar tú odio, aquél vacío continuaba en tu corazón, ese vacío que llenamos Naruto y yo tanto tiempo atrás cuando de vez en cuando sonreías con sinceridad, como no hacerlo ya que sin proponértelo encontraste al mejor rival uno que buscaba únicamente tu reconocimiento.

Ya no solo quieres acabar con el hombre que ordeno la matanza de tu familia, ahora tratas de acabar con toda la aldea, pues su existencia es la responsable de tu desdicha, no puedo culparte por desear aquello, más no puedo apoyarlo, ya has hecho demasiado daño.

Has dicho que nadie comprende el dolor por el que has pasado, tenías una vida, aquella que tu propia villa ha destrozado, tal vez sea cierto, pero te recuerdo que Naruto fue mucho más despreciado y odiado y sin embargo todo lo que hizo fue para demostrar que todos estaban equivocados.

Jamás tuvo alguien a quien llamar familia hasta que llegamos a su vida, y a diferencia tuya, cuando perdió ese lazo trato de recuperarlo sin importar que se interpusiera en su camino. Cada uno de tus compañeros de la academia trato desesperadamente de ayudarte.

Traerte de vuelta, de evitar que tu odio te convirtiera en lo que eres ahora, un criminal internacional, llego el momento de que eso termine, ya no somos unos niños y por mucho que nos duela nuestro deber como ninjas es detenerte.

Es mejor que seamos nosotros quienes impidan que continúes con tu venganza sin sentido, porque ya olvidaste el motivo inicial, la razón por la que iniciaste este río de sangre y terror. Has perdido por completo tú única motivación.

Te dejaste llevar por la oscuridad, aquella de donde más de uno te ha tratado de sacar, ya ni siquiera te preocupas por los que fueron tus compañeros en tu deseo de venganza, eres incapaz de sentir, ahora entiendo porque Naruto ha decidido pelear contra ti; el Sasuke que tanto quisimos…. Ha dejado de existir.

**Notas del autor.**

Espero sea de su agrado, es de los pocos que siento puedo dejar en un solo capítulo. Ya dije anteriormente que no tengo nada en contra de Sakura, aunque no sea mi personaje predilecto.

Lo escribí en una de mis tantas guardias nocturnas… sin nada que hacer realmente… por un momento trate de ponerme en lugar de la alumna de la Hokage, que sintió al enterarse que Sasuke era perseguido por la aldea de la nube.

No he dejado de escribir el de Diciendo adiós, este fic siendo honestos, salió casi al mismo tiempo, repito… durante mis viajes o guardias nocturnas lo hacia para no quedarme dormida… (Específicamente fue iniciado y terminado el 3 de octubre del 2010) solo que el de Hinata y Naruto se prestó para una historia más larga.

Recuerden que Naruto no me pertenece (de hacerlo ya sabría quien demonios es "Tobi" -_-) solo tomo prestados los personajes como forma de entretenimiento.

Gracias y espero sus comentarios, amenazas o pedradas.


End file.
